Various types of switch mechanisms for flashlights are known in the prior art. It has been previously known to accomplish a switching action by rotating the head of the flashlight relative to the body or housing of the flashlight.
The present invention provides such a mechanism which is believed to be particularly advantageous in the manner in which it is constructed.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a flashlight of sturdy, weather-proof metal construction, in which the switching action is accomplished by rotation of the head relative to the body or housing of the flashlight.